


SasuNaru: Catching Up...

by sunlitaus



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dom Uchiha Sasuke, Face Slapping, First Time, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitaus/pseuds/sunlitaus
Summary: “Sasuke...I’ve been meaning to tell you something...”Naruto meets Sasuke at a bar to get a drink after a mission. Naruto was never open about his feelings toward Sasuke. Ever since that fight, he’s been thinking about what he should say and how he should say it. But will he get the response that he’s looking for? Is it okay for him to feel these things for his best friend?
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	SasuNaru: Catching Up...

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t do this for just anyone...”
> 
> “I’m so glad you’re my first...”
> 
> After reconnecting after 2 years, Naruto and Sasuke decides to meet up. But this meeting may end a little differently than all of their previous ones.
> 
> I wanna say thank you for choosing to read my first work on AO3 and make sure you leave kudos and comments at the end~ This is a work of fiction, it is assumed that safe words (if needed) and all safety precautions we’re discussed beforehand. please enjoy the story, thank you !!

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to arrive. Next to him were two of his friends, Shino and Kiba. Already halfway to being wasted, Kiba asks, “where is that asshole? He’s never on time.” His words were slurred as he leaned on Shino. 

“Okay...we need to get you home.” Shino giggled. He was able to hold his alcohol a lot better than Kiba. Luckily, Akamaru was at home and they didn’t have to take care of him at the moment. “Naruto, will you be okay? I need to get this one home.”

Naruto clenches his glass and nods, “I’ll be fine. He should be on his way soon.”

Shino carries Kiba on his back as Kiba continues to rant about how much he hates Sasuke for leaving Naruto. Naruto just chuckles at that.

Even tho Kiba was shitfaced, maybe he had a point. Sasuke doesn’t really deserve any of Naruto’s time. After everything they’ve been through just to bring him back to the village. But Naruto needed to tell him this. He’s been holding this in for years. He’s not sure how he’ll even take it, but now is a good time as any.

Naruto has downed three shots of the bar’s ‘special’ drink. He’s not sure what’s really in it but he thinks he should stop drinking it. The blush on his face is very prominent but he’s very conscious of where he is.

Just then, Sasuke walks in and finds Naruto’s signature orange sweater. He sits next to Naruto without even saying a word.

Naruto happens to look over and he’s startled at the fact that Sasuke is sitting next to him without a word.

“You scared me.”

“Why did you call me here?”

“‘Hey Naruto. It’s been so long, I haven’t seen you in three years. How’s life?’ ‘Oh thank you for asking Sasuke, I’ve been well, you know, only running the entire village. Barely getting any time to myself, missing my best friend, but you know, I’m fine. I’m really fine.’” He sarcastically has a one-sided conversation.

“Are you done?”

Naruto pouts and sighs, “...how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine. Your messenger hawk sent me a message saying you wanted to meet.”

“Yes. This really isn’t the environment I wanna tell you in. Meeting in a bar is so cliché.” Naruto stands, “Follow me.”

Naruto and Sasuke leave the bar and walk.

“Where are we going?”

“You have so many questions Sasuke. You’ll know when we get there.”

“It’s almost two o’clock in the morning. What do you possibly have to tell me at this hour?”

“Patience. Something you never had. Even when we were kids.”

Soon they end up in the Hokage’s office.

“Why are we here?”

“I wanted to be somewhere comfortable. Please, have a seat.”

Sasuke sits and crosses his arms.

“How do you like your new arm? Shikamaru’s team did a good job with it.”

“I like it. Thank you.”

“Sure. Anything for my best friend.”

“What-”

“Let me see it.”

Sasuke leans over the desk and presents his arm to Naruto.

“Shikamaru said you can feel with this arm. It’s prosthetic, but it has almost all of the feeling of a real arm.” Although it’s wrapped in bandages, Naruto caresses Sasuke’s arm and slightly squeezes it, “This is amazing.”

Slight blush comes across Naruto’s face when he says that and his eyes light up. And just for a second, Sasuke saw the kid that’s been with him from the beginning. He saw his best friend.

Sasuke jerks away his arm when Naruto squeezes a little too hard, “it’s still healing. Are you drunk?”

“No. But I had a few drinks. I got some sake if you want some.”

“No thank you. Why’d-”

“Look...I’ve been wanting to tell you this since you came back a few years ago.”

“What is it?”

Naruto walks around to stand in front of Sasuke and leans against the desk. “Don’t you...think about us?”

“‘Us’?”

“Shino and Kiba...Shikamaru and Temari...Sakura, Ino and Sai...they all...have something...”

“Naruto...I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“We don’t have to pursue anything...I just...” He holds Sasuke’s hand and sits on his lap, “...I just miss you...”

Sasuke blushes a little when Naruto says that. He never really thought about Naruto...like that. But he can see the sincerity in Naruto’s eyes. 

“What do you want me to do about you missing me? I can’t stay here, you know that.”

“I—I know...just come by...sometimes...to see me...we don’t even have to meet in the village...we can meet somewhere else.”

“Naruto I—”

His words were cut off by Naruto who kissed him. Sasuke pulled away, “w-what are you doing?”

Sasuke and Naruto both furrowed their eyebrows. Staring at each other intensely. 

“Sasuke...I need you...”

Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat. He’s never heard those words before. He doesn’t know what came over him at that moment but he sat Naruto on the table and kissed him. This kiss was filled with hunger and full of intent. Naruto moaned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke settled in between Naruto’s legs as they made out, growling against his best friend’s lips.

Sasuke trailed his kisses down Naruto’s neck, sucking light marks in his skin. Naruto pushed Sasuke back slightly to unbutton his shirt and toss it. Sasuke does the same. He lies Naruto down on the desk and continues to kiss his way down, making a map of his love bites, paying extra attention to his nipples; sucking and biting them so hard they became swollen, “a-ah...Sasuke...” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke opened Naruto’s pants and started to tease his growing bulge. Naruto closed his eyes and whined at the action. He continued to tease him as he kissed along his neck, causing Naruto to mewl sweet and soft moans. His hand pulled down Naruto’s pants and underwear down the rest of the way. His finger grazed over his hole, rimming it and teasing it. He gasped, “S-Sasuke...t-that feels weird...” Sasuke looks up at him, “is this your first time with a guy...?”

The blush on Naruto’s face became darker, answering Sasuke’s question without words. He nodded slowly and Sasuke scoffed, “you never think things through...” He sighs, “surely you have a bed here...somewhere?”

“Y-yeah I built a room right over there. I spend a lot of nights here.” Naruto points to a door on their right. Sasuke wastes no time and throws Naruto over his shoulder and carries him to that room. He kicks open the door and throws him on the bed.

“This is so annoying. I haven’t dealt with a virgin in so long.”

Naruto pouts, “p-please be gentle with me...”

Naruto doesn’t make eye contact with him. He feels so embarrassed, for many reasons. Being a virgin, his first time with his best friend and the love of his life, and being tied up. He had no idea that Sasuke was into this kind of stuff. Sasuke looks at him with a stoic expression on his face, “...you know...you better be glad that I tolerate you. I don’t do this...for anyone...”

“...Sasuke I’m so glad you’re my first...” Sasuke leans in and Naruto blushes harder. Naruto tries anticipates what Sasuke will do next. He ghosts his lips over the other’s, causing Naruto to whine and squirm. 

“You need to learn. If you and I are gonna do this...you need to learn how to satisfy me.” His voice was low and intimidating. Anyone who walked in on this scene could feel the tension. Naruto lies there in a vulnerable state. Hands tied above his head and naked and helpless. Just the sight that Sasuke likes to see.

“...S-sasuke...t-teach me...”

“Teach you what?”

“How to satisfy you. I wanna learn.”

Sasuke sits on the edge of the bed after removing his pants and underwear. “Come.” Naruto crawls over to Sasuke without hesitation. “Suck it.”

Naruto blushes at the command. He looked up at Sasuke as he got on his knees and sat in front of him. “Go on...”

“S-sasuke...how do you expect me to? It’s so...big...”

“You’re clueless.” Sasuke grabs the back of Naruto’s head and pushes his cock in his mouth. Naruto gasps and pulled back, choking and coughing. For some reason, that turned Sasuke on more. In fact, Naruto being so inexperienced made him feel a sense of pride that he’s his first. He found it cute.

“It feels like I’m gonna die if I take all of that in my mouth...” He looks up at Sasuke and it’s hard to tell what Sasuke is thinking. “B-but I’ll try...”

Naruto grabs Sasuke’s length with both of his hands and wrapped his mouth around it. He sucked slowly as he tried to go deeper. He looked up at Sasuke who’s eyes were closed and blushed a little.

“Watch your teeth.”

Sasuke lets out a soft groan as he watched Naruto bon his head. He laced his fingers through his hair. He felt Naruto’s tongue slide up and down his length, “...fuck...” he groaned out.

Naruto comes up for air, “h-how was that...?”

“You’re a natural. Are you sure this is your first time?”

Naruto chuckles and nods.

Sasuke pulls him onto his lap, “now is where the real fun begins.” He whispered in his ear.

Sasuke rims his hole again and he feels Naruto clench around nothing, “relax baby...if it hurts, tell me. I promise I’ll be gentle with you.”

And Naruto nods and then hides his face in his nape.

Sasuke pushes a finger inside of him, slowly thrusting it in and out. Naruto whines at the new feeling, but he doesn’t hate it. Sasuke feels Naruto tensing up again and he kisses him softly on his neck to relax him.

Naruto returns the neck kisses and trails them to Sasuke’s lips. The two friends kiss passionately. He feels Naruto grinding against his finger and decides to push in another, causing Naruto to moan in his mouth. Their tongues swirl around each other as Sasuke fingers him faster, “Sasuke....Sasuke...!” Naruto moans out.

Sasuke turns Naruto around and flattens him against the mattress, “Sasuke...be gentle...please...”, Naruto whined as he looked back. Sasuke doesn’t answer as he slides his cock in easily. “H-how can it fit s-so easily...?” Naruto asks before biting his lip and gripping the bed sheets.

Sasuke continues to thrust into him slowly. Naruto moans and whines loudly. Cursing under his breath. His first time seems maigcal but he wishes he could see Sasuke’s face as they did it. Sasuke holds onto Naruto’s waist as he started pounding into him. “S-Sasuke....w-wait...!” Naruto pleaded. He didn’t want Sasuke to stop but he felt a little overwhelmed by the pleasure. He gasped, holding on to the pillow and moaning uncontrollably. “I-I’m close...” Naruto whines out. He starts to stroke his own cock, trying his best to match Sasuke’s thrusts. Soon enough, he cums.

“I’m not done with you.” Sasuke says.

He positions himself behind him and lifts his leg. He re-enters Naruto, causing him to let out a dragged moan. He starts off slowly but increases his pace quickly. Naruto reaches back to hold on to Sasuke, pulling him into a kiss. “Sasuke...give it to me...it feels so good...fuck me....” Sasuke has no idea what has come over Naruto, but he loves every second that Naruto becomes his little slut. Naruto’s tongue hangs out of his mouth dumbly as Sasuke continued to fuck into him slightly roughly. “Fuck...I’m gonna cum...”

Sasuke feels his orgasm coming but he doesn’t wanna cum inside of Naruto. He quickly pulls out and positions Naruto so he can cum on his face. He continues to stroke his cock quickly and Naruto does the same to himself. “Let’s cum together daddy...” Naruto opens his mouth wide, catching every ounce of Sasuke’s cum. Not too long after he cums too.

The next morning, the two lovers are cuddled up as the birds chirped outside of the window. Sasuke wakes up first to see Naruto sleeping soundly. He smiles softly at that. He got up silently and got dressed. Before he left, he left a scroll on the nightstand for Naruto.

Naruto wakes up with a bright smile on his face but then it disappears when he realizes that Sasuke is not next to him. He stretches and then sees Sasuke’s scroll. He opens it

Naruto,  
Last night was amazing. I feel so honored to be your first. I was hesitant at first, but I’m glad you chose me. I love you. And I always have. Contact me whenever you need me. I’ll come running. For you. Anything for you.

your shadow,  
Sasuke

Naruto could almost cry at the touching words from his lover. “H-he loves me...?” Soon he heard footsteps outside. He gets up and puts on his pants. “Who goes there?”

Shikamaru comes in with his hands raised, “Relax, it’s just me Lord Seventh.”

“Shikamaru.”

“Did you sleep here again last night?”

“...yeah...” Naruto scratches his head and smiles.

Shikamaru folds his arms and takes a good look at Naruto, “you weren’t alone.”

Naruto blushes.

“Who? Did you get back with Hinata? You guys are separated, right?”

“I-it wasn’t Hinata...it was someone else...”

Shikamaru twists his face in confusion. 

“N-nevermind. Let’s just get to work. I need to change these sheets.”

After awhile, Naruto and Sasuke would meet places outside of the village for their sexcapades. Their love is long overdue but it’s one you can’t contain in a relationship. The feelings are real and the love is real.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading !! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos~ share wit your friends and there will be more work from me soon !!


End file.
